<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watson-Holmes by Lilieth_Herly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331117">Watson-Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly'>Lilieth_Herly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, John is a good husband, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John se aman y ambos aman a Rosie, sí Rosie los ama a ellos, no necesitan otra cosa para ser una familia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watson-Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primero que nada, déjame disculpar por el pésimo resumen, es malo, créeme que los sé XD, definitivamente lo cambiaré en cuanto se me ocurra algo mejor. Por ahora, solo pasa de él &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>No tengo mucho que decir sobre esta pequeña colección, solo que ninguna de las partes tiene relación con otra, puede que lo parezca, pero los escribí completamente independientes unos de otros. Ok, creo que es todo uwu...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I</b>
</p>
<p>Sherlock sostenía una cajita de terciopelo escarlata entre sus manos, mientras lo hacía bailar de un lado a otro, sentado en su lugar frente a la chimenea y luego de un par de horas intentando decidir cómo el contenido llegaría a su destino, finalmente, y sin una solución viable a la vista, se permitió un descanso.</p>
<p>Dirigió sus pensamientos esta vez a un terreno mucho más divertido de explorar. Partiendo de la idea en que John aceptaría casarse con él, Sherlock no tardó mucho en preguntarse qué apellido cambiaría. O si al menos habría un cambio, tal vez una adición. No es que tuviera particular deseo por conservar su apellido en caso de que John lo deseara.</p>
<p>William Sherlock Scott Watson, en realidad, no sonaba mal, y podría incluso hacer un juego con las iniciales.</p>
<p>John Hamish Holmes, por otro lado, provocaba en los más altos niveles a su vanidad, sobretodo a esa oculta ansiedad por hacerle saber al mundo a quién pertenecía un hombre tan formidable como su doctor. Desde luego, entendía que John no era un objeto qué guardar en una vitrina, mas nada le impedía, aún si era secretamente, sentirse posesivo cuando aparecían momentos en donde cualquiera se creía con el derecho de acercarse demasiado a John.</p>
<p>Trataba siempre de mantener la calma, y si bien podía controlarse la mayoría de las veces, nada podría compararse a la tranquilidad que obtendría teniendo a John Hamish Holmes usando su anillo. Se le escapó una sonrisa, estaba seguro que decir el nombre en voz alta sería tan o más dulce que el solo pensamiento. Pero no quiso arriesgarse, cuando aún no obtenía respuesta a la pregunta principal, este tema, aunque divertido, no otorgaría algo que pudiera ser refutado en breve. Era poco más que una dulce hipótesis.</p>
<p>—En realidad, Hamish Holmes suena bien, podría incluso hacer que me guste ese nombre —dijo John con tranquilidad, paseando de un lado a otro la cucharita en su taza de té.</p>
<p>Sherlock dejó que su gesto de sorpresa lo anunciara todo, ¿en qué momento había él...? Eso no era... ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a hablar en voz alta?</p>
<p>—Aunque Sherlock Watson me guste, definitivamente traerá confusión para los clientes y dudo mucho que empieces a usar alguno de tus otros nombres —continuó diciendo el doctor, bebiendo apaciblemente de su tacita. Sherlock aun no podía hablar—. Pero ocurre lo mismo con John Holmes —rio—¿William Watson? ¿Scott Watson?...</p>
<p>No entendía muy bien de qué o a dónde iba todo eso. ¿Era acaso una forma de aceptar su petición para casarse con él? ¿Era una burla? ¿Solo seguía su conversación? Al sentir su ceño convertido en una V, mientras hacía ligera presión contra la cajita entre sus manos, John no tardó en dirigirle su atención. Tomó de un trago el resto de su té y se levantó. Dejando la taza a un lado, caminó hacia él. Sostuvo su rostro y luego de besarlo en la frente, dijo.</p>
<p>—Acepto, Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>Abrazado a su cintura, haciéndole sentarse en su regazo, se imaginó besándolo hasta el anochecer.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no hasta la mañana? —preguntó el doctor, pronto John Hamish Holmes, antes de que Sherlock tomara sus labios.</p>
<p>Hasta el siguiente amanecer.</p>
<p>
  <b>II</b>
</p>
<p>—¿Entonces...? —empezó a preguntar Greg a John. Ambos detrás de la cinta amarilla, mientras Sherlock revisaba la escena del crimen unos metros más adelante—¿cuando van a hacerlo público?</p>
<p>—¿Sobre que? —cuestionó John de vuelta, haciendo tiempo mientras buscaba una excusa para salir de esa conversación, ya sabía a dónde iba y no quería llegar a ese punto.</p>
<p>—John, tu sabes que Sherlock es el único que cree que soy un idiota, y he visto que hay un par de cosas entre ustedes, algo... diferente. —John tragó saliva, Lestrade tenía un punto.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres ser más específico? —Su corazón latía desbocado, su amigo ya lo sabía, lo había visto, esto no era para intentar confirmarlo sino para ver cuánto podría sacar de él. No tenía dudas, Greg era el tipo de hombre que ante cualquier cosa siempre elegía preguntar directamente—Yo y Sherlock hicimos pública nuestra relación desde hace años. Nada ha cambiado.</p>
<p>—¿Y la marca en tu dedo? —Por instinto, John arrastró a su espalda la mano, deltándose en cien niveles diferentes—. En estos días soleados, aún si llevas tu alianza poco tiempo, dejará su rastro —dijo Greg, apenas conteniendo una carcajada—Y ese sospechoso caso fuera del país hace un mes...</p>
<p>—¡Bien! —se rindió John—, es lo que piensas, y sí, fue el mes pasado. Pero en un principio nos fuimos por un caso...</p>
<p>—El caso de la boda clandestina ¿verdad? —Sonriendo, John miró a Sherlock, inclinado sobre el cadáver.</p>
<p>—Fue repentino. Estuve a punto de morir... y lo siguiente que supe es que ya estábamos... —deteniéndose, el doctor descubrió que aún no podía decir la palabra en voz alta. No era miedo, pero luego de ocultarlo tanto tiempo su lengua ya estaba perfectamente entrenada para evitar cualquier palabra relacionada con eso.</p>
<p>—Mis mejores deseos para ustedes —susurró el inspector, divertido, luego de que un policía a lo lejos lo llamara—. Cuando esto acabe yo invito las cervezas. Brindaremos por esta nueva historia "La aventura de los esposos detectives" —le dio a John un suave golpecito en el hombro y salió a dónde el oficial.</p>
<p>El inspector sabía que el buen doctor estaba mintiendo, la primera vez que Lestrade había visto esa marca sucedió hacía ya casi medio año. Aun así, Greg estaba feliz por ellos.</p>
<p>
  <b>III</b>
</p>
<p>Cuando Sherlock adoptó su típica posición de pensar, Rosie Watson-Holmes sonrió traviesamente. Papi John había salido por las compras de la semana y puesto que no volvería en un rato, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para eliminar su aburrimiento.</p>
<p>Tío Lestrade le dio en su cumpleaños una pequeña consola de videojuegos portátil y tío Mycroft le enseñó a jugar ajedrez, pero papá Sherlock tenía trabajo que hacer y no podría estar con ella mientras papi John salía. Era lo suficientemente inteligente y responsable para cuidar de sí misma o al menos no hacer cosas peligrosas durante ese lapso.</p>
<p>La cocina estaba cerrada, pero le habían dejado un pequeño refrigerio en la mesa de la sala, aún no alcanzaba el espejo del baño pero tampoco es como si encontrara ahí algo con qué pasar el tiempo. O era así hasta que encontró <em>ese</em> divertido hobbie. Papi John se lo enseñó hace relativamente nada y quizá fuera por eso que a Rosie aún la mantenía entretenida.</p>
<p>Como sea que fuere, ella estaba con rapidez haciéndose más y más aficionada. Era feliz cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por eso, en cuanto se aseguró que papá Sherlock estaba completamente dentro de su "castillo mental", corrió apresurada a su habitación. Tomó su enorme alajero y regresó feliz a la sala.</p>
<p>Papá Sherlock estaba sentado en el suelo entre los sofás frente a la chimenea así que el acceso a su cabeza era relativamente fácil. Siendo un hombre muy, muy alto, esta vez Rosie había tenido suerte. Dejó la caja platinada en el posabrazos de la izquierda, una vez abierto escogió la tiara que usó en halloween con su vestido de princesa.</p>
<p>Despacio y con cálculos perfectos la colocó sobre los oscuros rizos. Sonriendo traviesamente, continuó con los prendedores que la tía Molly le regaló cuando entró a la escuela; un par de pequeñas rosas anaranjadas. Cómo selecta diseñadora, puso ambos sobre la oreja izquierda. Esperaba que no le diera comezón. Siguió con el par de orejitas de oso panda y un coqueto moño azul, ambos dados por la abuela Hudson hace tan solo una semana.</p>
<p>Viendo que la parte trasera tenía un gran vacío tomó suavemente varios mechones, separándolos con hermosos y coloridos listones. Y ahora que recordaba ¿en dónde podría estar el prendedor de abejita que papá Sherlock le compró cuando regresaron de visitar a los abuelos? Tardó un par de minutos en encontrarlo, no entendió porque estaba entre sus juguetes, tal vez papi John lo había puesto ahí.</p>
<p>Ya en sus manos, lo colocó añadiendo un especial cariño al tomar el último mechón de cabello. La sonriente abejita la miraba con adoración desde la nuca del detective. Rosie no podía ser más feliz al ver terminada su obra. Esperó impaciente el regreso de papi John, seguramente la halagaría por tan buen trabajo. ¿O tal vez debería cambiar algo? Se preguntó, mirando muy profesionalmente cada adorno en los oscuros cabellos.</p>
<p>¡Sí! No iba a conformarse con un buen trabajo. Así como sus papás se esforzaba mucho al atrapar a los tipos malos, Rosie tenía que hacer que el cabello de papá Sherlock se viera espectacular. Asintió entonces varias veces, orgullosa por su nueva resolución. ¡Tenía que probar las orejas de conejo! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?</p>
<p>Sonriendo y corriendo de un lado a otro, Rosie pasó la siguiente hora decorando a la estatua en la que se había convertido papá Sherlock.</p>
<p>
  <b>IV</b>
</p>
<p>—¡No me gusta! ¡No quiero! —gritó Rosie con toda la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones. A sus cinco años su voz tenía el tono perfecto para aturdir al desarrollado oído de Sherlock.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es el problema? —Revisando el lindo vestido por todas partes esperó a que la pequeña Watson le dijera qué debía encontrar.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo papá no lo ve? —hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. Era John en miniatura, exasperado por que no lograba leer la más inverosímil de sus razones—¡Es rosa! —dijo al fin, señalando a la prenda como si se tratara de un vulgar insulto... o de un brocoli. Definitivamente como si fuera un brócoli. Uno rosa y brillante. Sherlock contuvo un resoplido.</p>
<p>—Es solo un color, Watson, tu excusa no es válida —respondió, intentando acercarlo de nuevo a Rosie.</p>
<p>—Es feo y no quiero —su vocecita de sentencia resonó por toda la habitación—. El rosa es un color feo. —Sherlock no tenía la inteligencia para enfrentarse a esta clase de situaciones.</p>
<p>Su niña era un humano irracional y quejumbroso a quien amaba con más corazón del que creyó tener, pero aún no tenía las herramientas para luchar contra "El rosa es un color feo".</p>
<p>—Ya lo habías usado una vez, en la boda de Molly. —Intentaba recordar qué hizo John en ese entonces para ponerselo. ¿La obligó? No, de ser el caso para antes de la recepción la pequeña hubiera estado desnuda.</p>
<p>—Sí, papi dijo que me gustaría —consternada, miró hacia abajo, su gesto de tristeza era obvio incluso para Sherlock. En cuclillas frente a ella, podía apreciar cada cambio—, pero el rosa es un color feo y no me gustó.</p>
<p>—¿Fueron los niños de la tía Maggie?</p>
<p>Esa mujer estirada y delgada como un fósforo, cuya descendencia voló por los aires la torre de copas a mitad del primer plato y quienes estuvieron tras Rosie cada vez que algún adulto responsable la perdía de vista, buscaban molestarla.</p>
<p>Sherlock, una vez detectado el problema, no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Estúpidamente había pensado que hasta antes de eso su pequeña estaba ilesa. Cuando la vio asentir, la culpa lo golpeó.</p>
<p>—Dijeron que el rosa es para niñas débiles y tontas —lágrimas comenzaron a brillar tras sus ojos verdes—, así que no usaré eso. —Sherlock acarició su cabecita rubia, enternecido a niveles insospechados y odiando como nunca jamás haría a esos niños que se atrevieron a molestarla.</p>
<p>Haciendo el vestido a un lado, abrazó a Rosie. Sentado en la cama con ella sobre su regazo le contó en un práctico y censurado resumen cómo sin la inteligente ayuda de la mujer de rosa habrían tardado mucho más tiempo en encontrar al taxista que no planeaba detener sus asesinatos hasta el último segundo. Añadió también cómo pasó horas y horas atravesando la ciudad con un celular rosa en la mano buscando hombres con bombas atadas en el cuerpo.</p>
<p>—John tiene fotos de eso, tal vez más tarde le pediré que te las muestre. —Atenta y fascinada como escuchó su historia Rosie asintió infinitas veces, sonriente—. Y no crees que yo sea tonto ¿verdad? —Ella negó, riendo cuando besó su mejilla regordeta. Si Sherlock tuviera suerte, no escucharía de esa vocesita decir que, técnicamente, no estaba usando rosa como tal—. Ahora... —tomó el vestido, ofreciendolo tentativo a su hija. La vio dudar—, te daré la mitad de mi postre —añadió, antes de que su historia perdiera efecto.</p>
<p>—¿Con chocolate y crema? —Sherlock asintió, seguro John lo regañaría, pero ya iban casi diez minutos tarde a su cita, ahora mismo le daría a su niña lo que quisiera a cambio de llegar a tiempo y no recibir la furia de su esposo—. El rosa es solo un color —dijo, extendiendo sus bracitos al aire.</p>
<p>Sherlock puso manos a la obra, aún faltaba peinarla.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Te amo O¬O</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>